May the Marauders rise again
by Jxkerwrites
Summary: Imagine there would be a next generation of the Marauders and the leader of it would me Althea Lupin, daughter to Remus Lupin. She wants to bring the Marauders back to life and together with her friends she might be able to do it. But there are a few enemies they made and so many fears to face. Also death. Will they do it? Watch them grow up into legends.
1. The beginning of a new era

**The beginning of a new era**

It was a rough time for Remus Lupin, all of his friends were busy with their love lifes and none of them had time for him anymore.

Remus was slightly annoyed by all of this love stuff, since he never really fell in love and if he did, he was too anxious to lose the person he loved, or to hurt her.

The full moon time was coming closer and soon he would turn into a monster again, none of his friends would be with him, not even Sirius.

Remus went into a pub. The pub was the favourite one of the four Marauders, but in the last time, it became more Remus' pub. He didn't see his friends here since they were all in love.

Sighing, he ordered another glass with the alcoholic drink. Remus was already really drunk, but he didn't care. He missed his friends, he wanted to stop thinking about all of them, but it was so difficult for him.

A tear escaped the corner of his eye, when he was thinking about the old times.

Lily has been a close friend to Remus too, she was there for him when no one else was, but it turned out that even that was over.

A lowl growl escaped his mouth when a woman sat down beside him. She was probably drunk too and filled with lust.

„Hello there." The young woman said, you could smell that she was drunk. She looked straight into his eyes and Remus couldn't help but stare back. She had such beautiful eyes.

The woman was leaning down and Remus was filled with lust now too and he was so drunk that he somehow didn't care about anything, so both of them went to his cottage.

The woman was looking around and then smiled. Remus really wanted to get to know her better. „What's your name?" He asked and was still staring at her. She was eyeing him up and down and so did he. The woman didn't respond, she just laughed instead.

Both of them were filled with lust and both of them were drunk.

Finally, she was making the move and started to kiss him. Remus liked it a lot. He liked the feeling of having someone's lips close to his lips. Of feeling the warmth of another person. He was needed in that time, not lonely. They started to make out, they were both laying in Remus' bed now. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed every move he made. The slightest feeling of love made him happy.

Remus Lupin, as drunk as he was, forgot to use protection and the young woman didn't think about it too, so they had unprotected Sex. Oh boy, that couldn't end well. They weren't afraid. Of course not, it's because both of them were drunk.

They had Sex for hours, until both of them fell asleep, arm in arm. He hoped that maybe the woman would grow fond of him and start loving him, but soon his hope was gone.

When he woke up in the next morning, he could see an empty bed. He was all alone in his cottage. Poor Remus was left alone without saying anything. He was heartbroken and also really confused. Did he really just have Sex with a stranger? He didn't even know her name and most importantly, did they use protection? Remus was shocked. He didn't know if he did or not. He was swallowing hard and got dressed as fast as he could and went to collect James and Sirius. He finally had them back to talk, but not in the way he wanted. It was November in 1979. „James, Sirius, something terrible happened to me last night." He said, in a panicked voice, while Sirius couldn't help but laugh. „What? Did you make a girl pregnant?" He asked joking and Remus froze, his face became pale and he swallowed hard.

In that minute Sirius froze too. James looked at him. „Are you serious?" He asked young Remus and Sirius looked at him and rose a brow. „Damn, Moony is going to be Daddy soon." He joked and Remus growled. „That's not funny Sirius, you both know the best what I'm afraid of and I don't even know if I did." He said and sighed. „It was just a one night stand... Well, she was so beautiful and I wanted to get to know her better, you know? You both were so busy, I wanted to have a love life too, I wanted to feel loved." He said and sighed. „I don't even know her name." The door swung open right in that moment and a woman stormed inside. She was just so young, maybe 19 or something like it and she was all pale, like something happened.

Remus choked on his chocolate when he saw her. He hoped that she wouldn't recognize him, but unfortunately she didn't look like she was here to drink something, nope, she walked straight forward to Remus. „I swear to you, if I'm pregnant, I'm going to kill you!" She said and Sirius looked at Remus. Remus didn't manage to say a word, when James spoke. „Well, if you'd kill the father of your child off, you would still have that child and it wouldn't change a single thing, I think you could need some support." Remus then looked at James like he was crazy and he just smiled. „They are going to kill me." She said and Sirius offered her to sit down beside him. „Who?" Sirius asked and looked at her. „He who must not be named." She said and Remus was shocked. „I-I won't let them near you." He said and both James and Sirius knew, that Remus fell in love with that woman in the night they slept together, because he was pretty nervous. Remus looked at her and she looked at him. „You are going to stay with me." Remus said. „And when Remus is out to free his inner monster, we will take care of you." Sirius and James said and the woman looked at Remus in shock. „Please don't tell me you are a werewolf." She asked him unsure and he just nodded ashamed and she sighed. „So what are we going to do?" She asked them. The woman wasn't as sassy as before, because she now needed to be protected and she trusted them.

Remus was looking at her and told her that everything was going to be okay. Deep down she knew that she was pregnant. James and Sirius looked at each other, nodding. „Remus, will you come back to the order of the Phoenix?" Sirius asked. „Now where I'm going to be a father, I will have to, yes." He said and looked at the woman. „Would you like to tell me your name now?" He asked her softly. „Of course." She said. „My name is Arwen." She said. „I am an orphan, that's why I don't know my last name and I honestly don't care, I just know that it's Voldemort's fault that I became an orphan." She said and sighed.

They kept on talking and Remus and Arwen came closer to each other, Sirius and James soon left and they kept on talking. Remus surely fell in love with her and she wanted to get to know more of him. For sure.

It was now one month later when Lily told everyone that she was pregnant too. Remus never saw James as happy as he was right at that moment. They would do right. He knew it. Arwen was living with him for one month now and both of them became close friends, soon best friends and now they are together. No one ever believed that Remus would be a father. Remus was only twenty years old. Well, nearly. It already was December 1979 and Remus didn't leave his love alone since that. Only in the full moon nights, but she knew that she was safe with his friends.

In the times where both of them were pregnant, Lily and Arwen, both men were by their sides. Remus and James were in the library when they heard Arwen scream. Remus sped as fast as he could towards Arwen and picked her up. „James! The child is coming!" He screamed and looked afraid at both of them. He didn't know what to do. They laid her down in their bed and Remus was sitting beside her, holding her hand. She was in so much pain. He couldn't imagine it. There was nothing he could do for her, while James and Lily were guiding her and telling her what to do.

Afer a lot of complications she did it. She was extremely exhausted. James was holding the little girl in his arms. „It's a girl!" He shouted and looked at Remus, who took her from James. His eyes lighted up and the spark in his eye had returned.

He already knew that he was going to protect her. He was going to love her, just like his parents loved him.

He couldn't help but cry. He was so happy. It was a girl. His girl.

He was kissing her head and sat down beside the child's mother and looked at her. „We have a girl, a little girl." He said and put the child on her mother's chest. „What will you name her?" James asked, looking at the child. „Althea Arwen Lupin." Remus answered and kissed his love. The mother was so happy. Both of them were extremely happy. James already sent an owl to Sirius, who arrived immediately after the child was born. He looked at Remus and greeted him happily. „Man, who would've known that you would ever have a child?" Sirius joked and patted his friend's back. „I'm sure you're going to be a great father." He said and walked towards the child and Arwen. „Now look at these eyes." He said and caressed the child's cheek. „They look like your's Remy, boy." He said and couldn't help but chuckle.

Remus looked proud at both of them. He has never been as happy as he was right now.

ONE YEAR LATER

Lily and James now had a wonderful boy named Harry James Potter. Sirius had a child as well, his name was Ethan Black and, you won't believe it, but Lily and James also had another child. Her name was Maxime Lily Potter. She was a beautiful little girl and Harry's younger sister. Remus was so proud of his daughter, all of them were proud of their children. Ethan and Maxime were getting along really well. So were Harry and Althea.

One day the Marauders and their families visited their old school. They were greeted by Dumbledore who was really happy to see the young children. One day they will get their own Hogwarts letters and then go to school together.

Remus was holding his child in his arms, because she was crying. Dumbledore scared her and he was trying to calm her down. When she started crying, then all of the children did. If one of the four children started something, they all did it. You could notice, these children are already best friends.

Well, whatever, Dumbledore told Remus and Sirius about Severus Snape. They didn't see him since he graduated, so that's why they were pretty shocked to hear the news about him being a father.

Sirius couldn't believe him, until Dumbledore told him, that it was just a one night stand.

„That poor child." Sirius answered shocked and James joined them. „What's going on?" He asked Sirius. „Oh nothing, Snivellus just got a kid." He said and shrugged. „Don't call him that." Remus said and Sirius just laughed. Inside, he was still the same. James just shook his head. „You will never stop, will you?" He asked and they left Dumbledore's office, because the children obviously didn't want to stay there. They were crying all the time. The whole way back home.

Snape was holding his child in his arms, he called her Autumn Snape. He didn't really care about her mother, since she left the child in front of his doorstep. She was laying in a basket and he knew from that day on, he would do everything, to keep her safe. He would let her have a better life than he ever did. He would need to get used to the feeling of taking responsibility and to know what it meant to love. Well, he already knew what it meant to love someone, but he never knew what it meant if someone loves you back. He never got to experience that feeling.

He was cradling her in his arms, she was only a few months old. She was so innocent, so sweet. He already loved her a lot. He would raise her right, he would raise her into a strong and brave woman. He would teach her everything she wants to know. He would do everything for that child.

 **It's 1981 and all of the children are born. All of them would go to school together. These children have the best families and friends someone could ask for. A few years had passed now and it was Althea's 4th birthday.**


	2. The year of Sadness and Sorrow

**The year of sadness and sorrow**

4 years had passed and a lot of things happened in that time. Lily and James died. Both of them were killed by Voldemort, who was thirsty for power, only young Harry and his sister survived. That happened 3 years ago, it was such a big drama. Remus and his love and daughter moved away. They moved far away from all the memories. Sirius didn't spend a day without thinking about Harry and his family. Sirius was pained by all of this. He was sent to Azkaban Prison, because he was accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew. His daughter and wife spent all the years alone. Remus couldn't believe it, when he heard of it. Sirius was one of his best friends, how could he dare to do something like that? That didn't sound like him.

He couldn't help, but fall into a deep depression, because he lost his best friends. Two of them were dead and one of them was the reason they were dead. Why would Sirius do something like that?

Remus was sleeping tightly one night, when he woke up, screaming. He dreamed of Lily and James, he dreamed of their deaths.

 _Voldemort silently cracked open the door of their house with his magic and looked for Lily and James. He wanted to destroy everyone who was standing against him. He wanted to kill everyone who was in his way of doing so. He wanted to be the most powerful wizard on earth. Lily and James were in The Order Of The Phoenix and fought against him. Big mistake. He was damaging their house and walked upstairs were Lily, James, Harry and Maxime were. Maxime was just born and a little baby, while Harry was a young toddler. Harry and Maxime were in their cribs, when James was fighting against Voldemort, but lost. He fell to the ground and was immediately dead. Lily was standing there, kneeling in front of Harry's crib, whispering how loved he and his sister were by his parents and she begged for Voldemort to stop. She didn't want him to hurt anyone, but failed. Voldemort killed her too. Then he tried it with Harry, but didn't succeed. Harry and Maxime were too powerful for him and the dark Lord disappeared._

He was covered in sweat and swallowing hard. His wife was sick too, lately, because she was pregnant and that made her really weak. He looked at her, sleeping peacefully. He couldn't lose her too. He just couldn't. He then realized that it was Althea's birthday, already. Her 4th. Wow, time goes by fast. He loved his little girl, just like he loved his wife. He wanted to protect them both with all he could. He looked again at his love, he wanted to marry her soon. He already had the ring, but he wasn't sure, if now was the right time to propose. He got up and walked towards the window. He looked out of it and up to the sky. His eyes were glassy and his hair messy. "Oh James, oh Lily, why did you have to leave us?" He asked into the sky and swallowed hard. After all, James and Lily were like his family. Lily was there for Remus, when no one else was. He sighed sadly and felt how two arms were wrapped around him. It was her. Since the four years they had been together now, she made him the luckiest guy on earth, but he was still very sad.

Sirius was deep in his thoughts when a Dementor appeared. These Dementors were the guardians of Azkaban and you shouldn't cross their ways, or you're going to regret it, because they're going to take your happiness away. Sirius's happiness, faded away the day he heard that Lily and James died, but his happy memories were still there. He wanted nothing more than to let Peter Pettigrew regret what he did. He couldn't know that Peter would betray him again. He cut off his finger and disappeared, while Sirius was left with all these people thinking that they saw him killing Peter. No one believed in his innocence, no one tried to free him since that day. He wasn't afraid of the Dementors. He was afraid of losing his child and wife. What would his son think, if people will tell him, what his father did? Will he ever see him again? Will his wife still love him?

He swallowed hard and thought about all of that.

Harry and Maxime were brought to their aunt Petunia, who raised both of them along with her husband Vernon and their son, Dudley. Dudley was a fat and spoiled kid, who was angered when he didn't get enough presents, while Maxime and Harry didn't get any. Both of them were treated badly, because Petunia never really like her sister. She thought that she was a freak. She was so jealous, about Lily receiving the letter to Hogwarts. About her parents being proud because of Lily. Remus, Sirius and all of the others didn't hear a single thing about Harry and his sister during that time.

Remus was collecting all of his happiness, when he got up again, together with Arwen, to prepare everything for their daughter's birthday. He was getting dressed in his best shirt, styling his hair a little bit, even if he didn't have that muuuuuch of it.

Arwen looked beautiful, like she always does. He loved her so much. He was stunned by how beautiful she was, while she just laughed. She had brown and curly long hair, blue big eyes, a beautiful face, red lips and a really good looking figure. She was wearing beautiful make up and a beautiful red dress.

Both of them walked into their daughter's room, waking her up.

Remus picked his girl up, while she was still sleeping, kissing her awake. She couldn't help but giggle. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Althea, Happy birthday to you." Both of her parents sang and her eyes widened. She loved both of them a lot, they meant the world to her. They were her king and queen in all of her father's stories, just like James was the brave knight and Sirius the dog.

She missed Sirius, he was her godfather and he always brought candy with him. Also, Ethan was her best friend.

Remus noticed her sad face expression and looked at her. "What's wrong, love?" He asked her and she smiled again. "Nothing, Daddy." She giggled and grabbed his nose, pretending that she had it. "I've got your nose!" Remus looked fake shocked at her and then at Arwen, who was laughing. "What am I supposed to do now?" He asked and tried to hold back his laughter. They kept on joking, when the doorbell rang. Althea ran excited towards the door, where she was greeting Ethan, Maxime and Harry. Remus and Arwen couldn't help but smile. She was so happy to see them, they were her best friends. She hugged all of them tightly, then she looked up to Sirius's wife, who brought the three kids with her, then she jumped into her arms. All that was missing was Sirius. She looked after his wife, Marles, that's how they call her. She was hoping that Sirius would stand there, but he wasn't and she knew he would never come.

She sighed deeply and drifted off into her own thoughts, when the Weasley Family interrupted her. Her father and mother had a great relationship with them and she used to stay with the Weasleys during her father's transformation times.

She was picked up by Molly, who was spinning her around. She was giggling and enjoying it. Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were greeting her too, while Ginny was shy in her father's arms. "Arthur!" Althea screamed and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. She loved Arthur a lot, because he was always so funny and joking around with her and he always got her stuff from the Muggle world.

Arthur loved her too, just as much as she loved him, maybe a bit more.

The table was full with plates and all of this stuff and there was a big cake with a princess on top of it.

Althea's eyes widened and she immediately fell in love with the cake. Tears built in her eyes and she ran towards her parents, hugging them tightly, kissing their cheeks.

"Thank you soooo much!" She said happily and jumped around, while Remus and Arwen couldn't help but smile. Their little munchkin just turned 4 and soon their other child will be born.

They all sat down around the table, of course, Ethan and Maxime had to sit beside Althea. Harry was more friends with Ron, they're both best friends. It didn't bother Althea.

So, they all sang Happy Birthday to her and then she was allowed to blow out the candles, with success. Her small figure was happily jumping around to the happy laughter of her guests, the other children joined her and soon they started eating. Althea was so excited that everyone joined her and wanted to celebrate together. She was probably the happiest child on earth in that moment.

When all of them finished eating, she finally got her presents. She opened all of them excited and couldn't believe her eyes. She's got a black stuffed dog, guess from who, from Sirius, Marles and Ethan, so she could always have her godfather with her, even in these dark times. She started to cry, because she missed Sirius a lot and she walked over to Marles and Ethan. Marles cradled her in her arms and Ethan just stood there, telling her that she doesn't need to worry, that his father will come back soon. Ethan was convinced, that Sirius was innocent.

She got a lot of chocolate from her parents, a new necklace, a few books, stuffed animals and a watch. It could change color and you could see the moon phases on it. Everytime she was thinking about her parents or missing them, a family picture appeared on it.

Remus was wearing a bracelet around his arm, because what no one but Arwen knew was, that whenever she wore the watch and was in danger, it would start burning and signalize him, that his daughter was in danger or not feeling well. She jumped happily towards them, hugging them tightly. She got a few new clothes from Molly, some muggle stuff and a lot of candy.

She was so happy, but that soon faded.

Arwen started breathing heavily and fell to the ground. Remus looked panicked sat everyone and knelt down beside her. "Breathe, honey! Breathe!" He yelled and swallowed hard, while he told Molly to get the kids out of the room. Althea looked at her parents and started crying. It broke Remus's heart, because he didn't know how to help his love and he didn't know how to save his daughter's birthday. When all of the children were out of the room, Molly rushed to Arwen's side too. "Sweetheart, we need to get that child out of you." She said and Remus looked at her worried. "W-what? B-b-b-but w-why?" He asked nervously and Molly looked at him seriously. "Because she's going to die if we don't, also, you have to promise me that you're trying to calm her down, because this is going to hurt." She said and Remus's eyes just filled with tears, while Molly was getting a scalpel. Remus was holding Arwen's hand and his head was on hers. So that she could look into his eyes, he was caressing her cheek with his other hand. "You're going to be okay." He whispered, pearls of sweat forming on his forehead. He could see how his love suffered and it hurt him deeply.

Meanwhile Ethan tried to calm Althea down, who wasn't able to get into the living room, no matter how much she tried to, Arthur and the Weasley boy wouldn't let her.

Molly cut open the belly and was really careful with it. Arwen was screaming in pain. "Forgive me." Molly whispered. "You can do this." She said and Arwen was squeezing Remus's hand, you could literally see how his hand was swollen. He was trying to hide the pain, because it felt like she was going to break his hand. Blood was dripping down her belly and the carpet was full with blood drops.

It took them like 3 hours to get the child out of Arwen's belly. When they finally finished, Molly was healing Arwen's belly with her magic, but Arwen was extremely exhausted. She drifted off.

Remus saw how Molly was holding the child in her hands and his eyes widened. It was a girl. A beautiful little girl. They called her Mary. Mary Hope Lupin. Hope was Remus's mother and they called her after her. Remus loved his mother a lot and his father, even if he was a werewolf because of what his father said to Fenrir Greyback about Werewolves.

He was holding his little girl now in his arms, while Molly was taking care of Arwen. Arthur walked towards Remus, smiling slightly. "The children fell asleep." He said and sounded a bit delighted. His face lit up when he saw the little baby in Remus's arms. He bathed the child and laid it down in her crib, then he sat down beside his love, seeing how weak she was. "I think we need a doctor to check on her." He whispered and Arthur and Molly nodded understanding. Marles, who was a close friend of Arwen, sat down at the edge of the bed and looked worried at her best friend. "Remus, is she going to be alright?" Remus looked sadly towards Marles and shrugged. "I wish I could answer this question for you, but I honestly don't know." He said, his voice filled with worry and sadness. He couldn't take another death. Was he not supposed or allowed to be happy? He didn't understand all of this and it hurt him, to even think about it.

A few minutes later, the doctor arrived and rushed to the bed where Arwen was laying. He was checking on her, doing lots of tests and all of them were negative. He turned to Remus and just shook his head. "There's no hope, Mr. Lupin. She won't see the next daylight again." He said, his voice sounding sad. Remus looked at the doctor, like he couldn't believe it, Was he serious?

"I did my best, Mr. Lupin, but I can't help you." He said. "The birth and then the virus she had to fight, it was too much for her."

Remus started frying, he cried like he never did before. That woman was supposed to be his wife, she was supposed to raise their children along with him.

He broke down crying when the doctor left. There she was, his love, Arwen, nearly dead in their bed. Arwen woke up and turned her head towards Remus. "Remy..." She whispered and he crawled over to her. "Shh. Sh.. You're going to be alright, I promise." He said and kissed her forehead. "I love you..." She said and grabbed his hand with all of her last strength. "Take...c-c...c-care... of... of t-t-t-them.." She told him and then her heart stopped beating. He cried, he couldn't stop crying. He lost his best friends and now the love of his life too. He will never find happiness again.

A few days had passed since Arwen died and Althea was told that she's in heaven now.

At the day of the funeral, Althea was dressed in black, completely. Her sunglasses covering her eyes that were filled with tears, because she knew now that her mother would never return to her. Remus was holding her close to him, while Mary stayed with his parents. He was swallowing hard, trying to stay strong in front of the children, but when Althea hugged the coffin and put a few roses on it, he lost it. He put on his black sunglasses and cried.

The sun was shining and Althea looked towards the sky. "Look, Daddy, mummy sent us a sign that she arrived." She pointed with her finger towards the sky and everyone looked up. Remus picked Althea up and they all went back home, after the coffin was covered.

Today was one of the worst days Remus ever had. He was holding a bottle of Alcohol in his hands, drinking it. He has been sleeping on the couch for days now, he didn't want to sleep in the bed, where the love of his life died.

He looked towards the door, where his daughter was. Althea walked over to him. "I can't sleep, Daddy." She said. "Can I stay with you?" She asked him and her eyes were glassy. He put away the bottle and picked her up, nodding. "Of course." He said and laid down with her beside him, having his arms wrapped tightly around her.

This year would be a pretty sad one, he knew it. He'll feel pretty empty, because his other half died. He wished that he could talk to someone, but all of his friends, except the Weasleys, Kingston and Marles were dead and Sirius, well, he was in Azkaban Prison.


	3. Time flies fast and The Hogwarts letter

**Time flies fast and the letter to Hogwarts**

In all of the past years, where Remus was living without his beloved Arwen, he was slowly gaining his strength back. Thank God for Althea, his daughter. She was his anchor. He was protecting and loving her with all of his heart, she was a cute and happy child. She was kind and polite, but also really sassy, just like her mother. Althea turned 11 years old a few days ago and Remus couldn't believe how fast the years had passed. Remus was also fighting to get Harry and his sister to live with him and Althea, but Dumbledore won, Harry and his poor sister had to live with that arrogant and stupid Dursley family. Remus never liked them. He flinched just from the thought of Harry and Maxime being something like their house elves, but he knew, that both of them would receive their Hogwarts letters. He just hoped they would let them go, otherwise he knew thousands of ways how to help them out. He was still mad, because Dumbledore didn't want them to live with him, just because of his condition.

Althea ran into the room of her father and hugged him from behind. She was his whole world, she was keeping him sane, taking his insecurity away. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to raise a child like Althea, she was so innocent after all. He looked into her eyes and picked her up, twirling her around. "Hello there, baby girl." He said and kissed her cheek, while she just giggled. "Daddy, why did Ethan already get his Hogwarts letter and I didn't?" She asked him with a pout in her face. Remus laughed and poked her nose. "Are you seriously still jealous about that? C'mon, you know that you will get yours soon, sweetheart." He said and chuckled. She was so grown up, but no matter how old she will be, she'll always stay his baby girl.

"I'm not jealous, Dad!" She raised her voice and looked at him, with a frown on her forehead. Remus looked at her, strictly. "Young lady, don't you dare raising your voice, I've told you multiple times not to do that or otherwise..." He was cut off by his daughter. "Or otherwise I'll have to take the consequences, I know." She said and sighed. "I'm sorry." She said and Remus just nodded. "Now go and get dressed, we will go and visit Ethan tonight." He smiled and looked deep into her eyes. She got beautiful eyes, he was lost in them. All the pain, everything, it was gone as soon as he was in the company of his daughter. "Oh my god, really? That's cool, because I need to show Ethan some cool stuff." She said and kissed her father's cheek, then she quickly ran into her room, getting dressed and brushing her hair. She got brown hair, long, thin brown hair and blue eyes. She was a bit small, smaller than other girls in her age, but that didn't stop her from spreading joy everywhere she went. Remus enjoyed it, he hoped she would stay like that forever and hit puberty as late as possible, because he knows how annoying teenagers can be, he once was one too.

He didn't want to think about all of that puberty thing, that would mean boys. Could she really? Nah, his little girl will never have a boyfriend, as long as he's alive. Boys only mean trouble and he didn't want his little girl to leave him. He was thinking too far. He was deeply lost in his thoughts, when Althea stood in his room, all dressed up. "Hey there, old man." She chuckled and Remus pretended to be sad about her calling him old, so he just pouted, until he ran forward to her and picked her up, tickling her. "Who are you calling old now, huh, girl?" He looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. She was trying to breathe, but her father made it pretty hard. "Please…. Dad… please… stop, I can't…..breathe!" She yelled at him, trying to catch her breath. He released her and looked at her. "Shall we go then?" He asked her, while taking his jacket and the floo powder. She just nodded excited and took his hand, while Remus threw the floo powder right into the fireplace. Althea has never been used to traveling by floo powder, so that's why she kinda felt sick when they arrived at the Black's house. Sirius's wife was still deeply in love with Sirius, so there were still pictures of him hanging everywhere on the wall. Remus was impressed, by how deep their love was. It pained him to see pictures of his ex best friend, who was the reason that three of his best friends died. When they arrived, Althea quickly ran towards Ethan and hugged him tightly, the boy was surprised by her action. The boy, Ethan, was having light brown hair, a bit of blonde in it and blue eyes, he was skinny and taller than Althea. Who would've thought that the children of best friends, would ever become best friends too? Althea and Ethan were really sad about the fact, that they weren't allowed to visit Harry and Maxime, especially Ethan was sad about it, because he really liked Maxime and couldn't see her.

Remus told him, that they will soon see each other again, but he was still sad. "So, kids, we need to talk about something, we will be in the kitchen if you need us, be good and don't destroy anything." Remus looked at both of the kids and especially at Althea, because she used to destroy or damage things by accident, she was extremely clumsy, another reason why he wanted to be with her the whole time. He loved her too much, to see her get hurt.

Ethan looked at her and smirked. She immediately understood what that meant, they were going to play outside: 'tag, you're it'.

Ethan and Althea ran into the garden, both facing each other. "Okay, so I'm going to throw a coin into the air and if you get the number, you will start, if I get the head, it'll be me, who'll start, alright?" He asked grinning, like he would know, that he wouldn't be the one to start. Althea returned the grin. "Fine." She said and Ethan threw the coin. Both of the kids were staring at the coin and when it finally landed on the ground, they could see who would have to start. It was no surprise, it was Ethan. Althea wasn't surprised, but Ethan was. He rose a brow and looked at her. "I bet you cheated." He pouted, because he really didn't want to start. "What are talking about? Do I look like I would be using magic, if I don't even know how to?" She asked laughing and started running, when Ethan tried to tackle her to the ground.

Meanwhile Remus and the wife of Sirius were talking. "Why are you still loving him? He's a murderer." He told her, while he was leaning against the door frame. She looked at him sternly and her lips formed a thin line, while she was trying to hold back her tears. "Sirius was a great man and like a brother to James, so why should he betray him and his best friends then? He got a family, don't you get it?!" She asked him, furiously for even daring to ask her such a stupid question. "Sirius would've died for you." She added and Remus looked at her, frowning. She's got a point. "Honestly, I don't know either why he would do that, after all, he loved you and he loved his son." He said, in a soft voice. "I'm just concerned and worried about you and Ethan, you know?" He looked at her and she sighed. "It's alright, please don't worry. By the way, your other daughter is still sleeping, she doesn't want to get up." Remus laughed, she was just as sleepy as him. "I'll go and wake her up then." He chuckled and walked upstairs, towards the guests room, where his younger daughter was still sleeping. He started to tickle her. "Wake up, sleepyhead." He said teasingly and since she was very ticklish, she immediately woke up. "Daaaaad, can't you just leave me be?" She asked and he just laughed. "Never. Now. C'mon, we got to go." He grinned widely and took her blanket away. "You have like 10 minutes left, or we will go home without you." He sticked his tongue out, while she threw a pillow at him.

Ethan and Althea were still fighting. Ethan didn't pay attention for a moment and accidentally punched Althea into her face, hitting her nose, while she kicked him into his balls as reflex or reaction. Both of them fell to the ground, wincing in pain. Remus quickly ran towards the children. "By Merlin's Beard, what on earth happened to you both?!" He asked them worried and a bit mad. "We were fighting." Althea answered quickly and noticed how her father looked at her. She was in trouble. "Althea Arwen Lupin, what have I told you about fighting multiple times? What were you thinking?! You could've seriously gotten hurt." He somehow growled, while Ethan's mother rushed towards him. Remus picked him up, he knew how he was feeling, he once got kicked into his balls by Sirius and it wasn't nice. Althea just followed them. That was going to be a looooong lecture she was going to get. "It happened by accident." Ethan managed to say, while still trying to hold back his tears. Remus didn't leave Altheas side. He was bandaging her nose. "Dad, it's really not that bad, don't worry, I won't die from it." She smiled and he just sighed, nodding. "I'm sorry, Ethan." Remus apologized for his daughter who was in a lot of trouble now. "I think it would be the best if we'd go home now. But I promise we'll come and visit you soon." He grinned and winked, then he and both of his daughter vanished as soon as he threw the floo powder.

 _BACK HOME_

Remus sent his youngest child into her room, while Althea had to stay. "What has gotten into you?" He asked and held the bridge of his nose. Althea looked down, she was still bleeding a bit. "I don't know." She said a bit quiet, she didn't want to betray her best friend. Remus wasn't fooled that easy. "Althea Arwen Lupin, I know that you are lying and you know that I don't tolerate liars. So, would you care to tell e what really happened? I know my child, you would never do something like that." He rose a brow and looked deep into her eyes, when he raised her chin.

"Fine. We wanted to play that catch thing and well, he threw a coin and he chose the head and it was the head. He accused me that I was using magic and I denied it and he didn't believe me, so I started running, because he tried to playfully tackle me down." Remus looked at her and she sighed. "Go on." He told her. "Well, then he didn't pay attention for a moment and accidentally punched me into my face and hit my nose and I kicked into his balls, it was a reflex, I'm sorry." She sighed and tried to escape his stern look, when he suddenly pulled her closer. "'Thea, please understand, I don't want to punish you, I just want to make sure that you're alright, you know, sweetheart?" He kissed the top of her head and she nodded. "You are now excused." He released her and she ran upstairs into her room, while Remus prepared the dinner.

Remus noticed something strange, there was a cat, having something in it's mouth and his eyes widened, when he saw that cat had turned into a woman. No one else than Minerva McGonagall. Damn, his daughter's letter.

It didn't take long until he could hear her knocking on the door. He quickly opened it. "Hello, Minerva." He greeted her happily and let her come inside. "Where's your daughter?" She asked politely. "I've come to bring her, her letter to Hogwarts." She smiled softly. It didn't take long until Althea ran downstairs. "Careful!" Remus shouted from behind McGonagall. She jumped down the stairs and Minerva noticed her nose. She didn't ask what happened and looked down at the girl. "Hello, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, you must be the young Mrs. Lupin, if I'm not mistaken." Althea just nodded. "Yes, yes I am and it's nice to meet you." Althea shook Minerva's hand awkwardly, but also politely. She handed her the letter and Remus watched her. He was proud and sad. His daughter would leave him soon and he was proud that she was going to the same school he went to in her age. Maybe she was going to be a Gryffindor, who knew. "Would you like to stay for some tea?" Remus asked Minerva politely. "Oh, no, thank you, but I still have lots of houses that I need to visit and I need to bring them their letters." She smiled. "It was nice to see you again, Mr. Lupin. Mrs. Lupin." She said and waved her hand goodbye, then left.

Althea jumped into her father's arms. "I'm going to Hogwarts! Isn't that great?" She asked her father happily and he smiled. "Of course it is." He replied short and looked at his watch. "It's time for bed, sweetie." He said and winked. "Alright, fine, G'night Dad." She said and kissed his cheek and ran upstairs into her room, to get ready for bed.

 _MEANWHILE BY THE SNAPE FAMILY_

"Dad! Dad! I got my Hogwarts letter!" The girl yelled happily and ran towards her father, hugging him tightly. He just grinned. "Looks like we'll see each other more often. This is going to be lots of fun, since you'll have your potions class with me." He winked and she rolled her eyes. "What you don't say. Just please, don't embarrass me in front of my new friends, alright?" She asked her father and he couldn't help but laugh. "I promise you, I won't." She grinned. "We definitely need to go and get all the stuff!" She said excited and Snape rose a brow. "Yeah, sure, but, tomorrow, not today. I mean, look at how late it is, I don't think that we will be able to get anything. Would you like to spend some father-daughter time instead?" He asked her and she shook her head. "No, not yet. I want to go back and lay down in my bed and read. I'm reading a really interesting book. You know?" Snape looked at her. "So? What's it about?" He asked curious. "Charms." She said and grinned. He just rose a brow and let her go. All he was hoping for, was that she would be able to find friends, unlike him.


End file.
